


you give me so much trouble

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Hermione had yet to remain in his arms for longer than it took to bed him, and for whatever reason, Draco couldn't ask her to stay.It almost felt like an imposition, even though he knew deep down that it wasn’t.





	you give me so much trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/pseuds/starfishdancer) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> _Title from the song: “I Want to Hug You’ by John Lee Hooker_
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Conversations hearts prompt!
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

Draco was starting to hate the point when it was over. 

When they both stopped shaking; when she slowly rose off him and he slid from her body.

And it wasn’t because he liked sex  _ that _ much… even though he  _ absolutely _ enjoyed it. More than enjoyed it.   _ Especially _ with Hermione. No, it was because after it was over, she would leave.

She had yet to remain in his arms for longer than it took to bed him, and for whatever reason, he never asked her to stay.

It almost felt like an imposition, even though he knew deep down that it wasn’t.

After they parted, she’d climb out of his bed, and he’d roll over on his side to watch her dress. It was tantalizing in a much more painful way than when she was disrobing. Like a striptease in reverse, he knew each item of clothing brought her closer to something. To somewhere. But unlike when she undressed, he couldn’t follow.  He’d be left alone in a cold bed and she’d go home to hers.

The words were always there. Stuck in the back of his throat. They’d started appearing earlier and earlier, thick and omnipresent while Hermione moved atop him, her hands gripping his so tightly. As she rocked up and down, his name was like a prayer on her lips. Over and over, she chanted it. He’d brace his feet on the bed for traction and just to slow down. To skid to a halt. To pause just there and live in that moment, because once she crested, he’d have no choice but to follow her over the edge. His Hermione had a way of taking him with her wherever she went. 

Except out that door.

Even now, as he watched her climb from his bed. Her lithe limbs unfolding and straightening. The line of her spine elongating as her arms rose over her head. That mess of hair refusing to move even when she walked across the room.

“Wait…” he murmured, his voice cracking slightly as he watched her reach for her clothes. “Wait.”

She turned abruptly, her brown eyes searching his, brow lowering as she tried to ascertain what was wrong. “Are you ill?” she asked, obvious concern prickling painfully because she assumed the only reason he’d ask her to stay was for something medical.

He supposed he  _ was _ ill. If lovesickness was a thing.

“Yes,” he said without thinking. “I mean, no.”

She chuckled softly, her mouth tugging upward as she shifted her weight into one of her familiar stances. One he never usually got to see without clothing. She popped her hip to one side, leaning into her hand as she tilted her head at him. “Well, which is it?”

“I’m not ill,” he said slowly. “But I don’t want you to leave all the same.”

Hermione’s smirk slowly spread into a grin. “You want me to stay?”

“The night,” he finished the sentence for her. “I want you to stay the night.”

She bit her lip in a failed attempt to hide her beaming, but it only endeared her more in his eyes. “You want me to stay the night.”

“Yes, Granger,” he said, scoffing slightly. “I want you to stay the night. In my bed. In my arms. And please don’t leave me again.”

She lingered still, a soft smile replacing the grin as she seemed to ponder his proposal.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, unable to stand her blithe demeanor.

“Nothing. I just was trying to decide when this became more than just shagging…”

“When it’s you, Granger, and when it’s me, it’s never just shagging and you bloody well know it,” Draco said, rolling over to a seated position and placing both feet on the floor. “And if you don’t come back to this bed on your own, I’ll be forced to carry you here myself.”

She snorted out a laugh. “You? You’re going to chase me?”

“I was seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, you know. Are you deigning to assume you are faster than a snitch?”

“No. But I’m  _ deigning _ to remind you  _ I _ never saw you catch it.” Her smirk widened once more, her cheeks dimpling. 

“Right, that’s it then…” Draco said, taking a step towards her. “I’m bringing you back to bed and then I’m taking you over my knee.”

“Promise?” she teased, easily side-stepping his first clumsy attempt to grab her. He allowed her to slip from his grasp a few times, just to stroke her ego a bit.

Once he actually tried, Draco caught her easily, wrapping both arms around her in a big bear hug before tilting her back into a bridal carry. She squealed and kicked as he brought her back to the bed.

He kissed her lips, her throat, her jaw before she stopped him, both hands cupping his face. “Did you mean to say it, Draco?”

“Of course I meant to say it.”

“You don’t even know to what I’m referring,” she reminded him.

“Fine. To what are you referring, Granger?”

“Please don’t leave me again,” she quoted back to him.

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded. “I did.”

The hands cupping his face tugged him down for a proper kiss. “Then I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
